


Good enough

by HimeAsakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kinda fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, a lesson about consent, good question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeAsakura/pseuds/HimeAsakura
Summary: Would you fuck somebody, who is asking for it? Would you do it, if you knew, the person didn't really meant it that?""I want to fuck," the red-haired one said, wiping the tears from her eyes.Irritated, Suigetsu stood in the doorway. Completely out of nowhere, she had shown up at his place and was now demanding that he sleep with her? "
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu & Karin, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Good enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> Little reminder that english is my third language, so if you find mistakes, I'm very sorry. :) 
> 
> Taking a little break from my main story, so hopefully you enjoy this one as well. ^^
> 
> Let me know, if you liked it and if you would like a second part. ;)

"You want to what?"   
Suigetsu could not believe his ears. Or his eyes. Or this whole situation.  
Karin stood before him, her eyes red from crying, her hair tousled by the wind.   
He didn't know why she had come to him of all people. There was surely someone better for the job, even if he was genuinely flattered.   
"I want to fuck," the red-haired one said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
Irritated, Suigetsu stood in the doorway. Completely out of nowhere, she had shown up at his place and was now demanding that he sleep with her?   
Just yesterday, she had tried to rip his head off for looking in her direction for too long.   
"Why? Why on earth would you want that now?"  
"Don't ask stupid questions and you'd better get undressed." She pressed against him, forcing him to walk back into his flat. With a kick, she closed the door.   
Suigetsu, meanwhile, had raised his hands in panic, ready to defend himself if Karin suddenly changed her mind.   
Karin, however, seemed more interested in his neck. She lavished him with little kisses and bites and slowly worked her way up to his face. Still irritated and yet turned on, he let it happen, even putting his head slightly to one side so that she could get closer. He could feel himself grinning contentedly before she stepped even closer and leaned against him.   
Suigetsu lowered his arms, still alert to what she might do next. She clicked her tongue when she realised there was no action from his side and pulled down his shorts without looking.   
As if jolted awake by this, Suigetsu kicked the pants aside and brushed Karin's red hair away before pushing her against the opposite wall with his body. She had no time to prepare herself mentally when she felt his hands under her blouse.   
His rough hands felt her body, running greedily along it.  
She closed her eyes and let her head rest against the wall. She could feel his sharp teeth on her neck, biting into it carefully and desiringly at the same time. She felt his knee pushing her legs apart and his hands unbuttoning her blouse.   
Seeking a hold, she wrapped her arms around him. Suigetsu hesitated briefly. Had Karin even stopped crying? He let his arms slide down her back and pressed her against him.   
It took Karin a moment to realise that nothing more was happening. Her mind must have been elsewhere.   
She turned her head to look at Suigetsu, who simply rested his head on her shoulder and watched her.   
"What are you waiting for?" There was no impatience in her voice, nothing amorous. Just bored interest.   
"For you to really want it."   
Karin shook her head. "I don't have to want it for it to distract me."   
Suigetsu bit lightly into her neck and slowly moved down to her shoulder. " That does offend me, though," he said, not really meaning it. "You shouldn't come to a random guy's flat and demand that he do you. Not unless you really mean it." He kissed her playfully on the cheek. "The next guy might not be as reasonable as me." He let go of her and took a step away.   
Karin was not shocked. She couldn't even process what he had said that far. This was the second time today that she had been completely rejected. Above all, she did not want to be rejected by Suigetsu. He was the one who constantly made sexual suggestions. He was the one who was always flirting with her. Why did he reject her?  
"Am I not good enough for you?"   
Suigetsu could feel her anger even at a distance. And this time he didn't know how to deal with it. He felt that no stupid comment, no punch from her could just make up for it.   
"I didn't say that."   
She didn't look at him. She knew it wasn't his fault. Why couldn't he just be like other guys and not ask questions and help himself?   
She threw her blouse away and let her skirt drop to the floor.   
"Then prove it to me. Show me you want me."   
"Karin-"  
She pressed herself against him and pressed her lips to his.   
Even though he had often thought of something similar, this was not real and he felt it. Still, he couldn't help but weaken for a moment and enjoy it.   
He was brought back to reality when he felt Karin's hand on his hip. "Stop it."   
"See? I'm not good enough for you either," she whispered, more to herself than to him. She wanted to break free of him before he noticed she was close to tears again, but he had a firm grip on her.  
"If you really think I'm so cheap that all you have to do is take your clothes off so I can take you on the spot, you have made a big mistake!"  
He suddenly didn't care that Karin had tears in her eyes again. Who did she think she was? Who the hell did she think he was?   
Forcefully, he pulled her to the bed and let her fall backwards into it. He took off his shirt in one movement and threw it aside, letting himself fall over Karin.   
She didn't know what was happening to her, but she had never seen Suigetsu so furious. She hardly noticed how he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. She only felt his breath on her skin. She felt his teeth digging into her neck. Not gently as before, but aggressively, like a wild predator.   
She not only whimpered from the pain. She knew how much he loved to kill, she had seen it many times. But this was different. She never had to be afraid of him. Not like she was of Sasuke after Itachi's death. This was her fault.

He tasted blood. His mouth was full of it. He heard Karin whimper in fear. He wanted to show her what she had made him do. He tasted something salty. Were those Karin's tears? His Karin was crying. -  
She had made him do it.   
He let go of her neck.   
She had wanted it that way.   
He kissed the spot with care and let go of her hands.  
She...He had made her cry. He had made his Karin cry.   
He sat up as if awakened from a bad dream.   
Karin did not move under him, she simply looked at him.   
His anger had disappeared and given way to feelings of guilt.  
To her, he looked so distraught. Almost fearfully, he reached out to her but stopped before he could touch her. How on earth could she have compared him to Sasuke?   
How could she believe that he would do something to her against her will, even alone harm her? He was not Sasuke. And why did she only realise that now?   
What was he thinking of her now?  
"Sui-"  
"I-"  
He withdrew his hand. His heart was racing. She should be pushing him off her, shouting at him, hitting him, not looking at him with such understanding. This image hurt him so deep inside that he felt like crying. "I- I didn't mean- It wasn't so-"  
"It's okay."  
He looked at her distraught. "No. No, it's not." He tried to get up, but she grabbed him.   
Karin didn't know what she was doing and neither did he. She pulled him closer and brushed a tear from his face with the back of her hand. Suigetsu dropped down beside her, still disturbed by what he intended to do just moments ago.   
"Suigetsu?" He felt her lay further up beside him. "I'm sorry. I tried to force you-" He pressed a hand over her mouth and shook his head.   
Karin understood. She took his hand from her mouth and put the matching arm around her.   
A moment later she felt his head against her shoulder and his arms pulling her closer. It felt good. It didn't feel forced. Maybe she had just needed that. Maybe that was all she needed.   
"I really didn't want-"   
But she just shook her head and he understood. 

\---

She wouldn't dare to think again that he would want to hurt her. And she would never forget how he cried for her when he thought he had.

\--


End file.
